


30 Worlds: The Soul Bond Chronicles, Episode I: A New Destiny

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds: The Soul Bond Chronicles [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: What if William and Sofia shared a bond that no one ever knew about? The battle for the thirty worlds takes a different turn in this new alternate-timeline look at the 30 Worlds saga!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> William “Blissey” Raymer would like to acknowledge a debt to flowerchild33, an author on FanFiction.net, for the Harry Potter fan-fiction story "Harmony Bound," which refined in my mind the concept of the “Soul Bond,” and how it helped me realize how it could apply to fandoms other than Harry Potter. 
> 
> Historian's Note: This story will be the same as in 30 Worlds, Episode I: “Sofia’s Destiny,” at least until the designated scene in Chapter Two.

_30 Worlds: The Soul Bond Chronicles_

  
Episode I: “A New Destiny”  
By William “Blissey” Raymer

Based on the Disney Television Animation for Disney Junior series _Sofia the First_  
Created by Craig Gerber

Princess Scarlett and “Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series  
_The Scarlett Saga_  
Created by Ben10Man

 

Prologue

THREE YEARS AGO  
One day, William Edwards was on his bicycle, riding home from school in the cold winter. As he passed a nearby convenience store, William saw an old man with a white beard huddling under a red blanket. A sign next to him read, "Please help me."

William reached into his pocket and withdrew an breath mint tin. Opening it, he then upended it, letting the pocket change within fall into a tin can next to the man.

"Bless you, young man," he said. "No problem, ojìi-sama," William said, using the Japanese honorific for a grandfather and thus reflecting the training he had received while in Japan for a foreign exchange program the previous summer.

But then, as he reached down to shake the man's outstretched hand, William felt an electric charge course through him, Suddenly, the environment was gone, replaced by a white void. The old man he had met was standing, the red blanket now covering his body as a robe. A tall and pointed blue cap with white stars and crescent moons rested on his head.

"You are exactly the kind of person I was looking for-kind, caring and doing only what is right," the old man said. "Allow me to introduce myself."

 

The man bowed. "My name is Yen Sid, and I am a wizard from the dimension known as Traverse Town."

William shook his head. "That's impossible," he said. "You're a fictional character!" "That may be so, from your perspective," Yen Sid said. "But, in my universe, the characters created by the man you knew as Walter Elias Disney and by those who followed him are living, breathing entities."

Yen Sid then turned so that his back was to William. "However, my universe has fallen under an attack from a group calling itself the Army of Inter-universal Chaos," he continued. "They are known by many different names depending on the dimension. Some refer to them as Dai-Shocker, some call them the Zangyack Space Empire, while still more call them names too numerous to list."

 

Yen Sid turned around to face William once more. "You, William Edwards, are the only person who can prevent the A.I.C. from taking over the multi-verse," he said.

"How?" William said. "The A.I.C. has targeted thirty worlds in particular," Yen Sid said. Thirty globes appeared, suspended in the void. "Each of these thirty worlds contains a person or element that when combined with those keys from the other worlds, can create the only thing that can destroy the A.I.C. for all time," Yen Sid continued.

 

All but one of the globes disappeared. "The first world you must visit belongs to a mystical kingdom called Enchancia," Yen Sid said. "The key in that world is a young girl named Sofia."

A surprising thought came to William's mind. "You mean...Sofia the First?" he said. Yen Sid nodded. "You know of her?" he asked. "In my world, Sofia was thought to be Disney's first Princess of Latina descent," William said. "However, her show's creators later claimed that she was not supposed to be of any particular racial ancestry. I may be fifteen years old, technically making me older than the show's intended age group, but I still watch her show."

  
"And now, you'll get to meet her," Yen Sid said. "One question, though," William said. "And that is?" Yen Sid asked. "How can I get there?" William asked.

A terminal that went up to William's waist appeared in place of the Enchancian globe. A small device appeared from out of the terminal's surface. Yen Sid gestured for William to step forward. "Touch your hand to the hand-print scanner and lean in to the retinal scanner. Then, say your name," Yen Sid said.

William walked up to the terminal and did as instructed. "William Paul Edwards," he said. "Welcome, William Edwards," a computerized female voice said. "I am E.R.I.N., or Electronic Reconnaissance and Intelligence Network. Please think of the kind of vehicle you would want to use for your mission to save the thirty worlds."

William closed his eyes and thought. " _The_ Enterprise _from_ Star Trek Into Darkness _was more amazing than it was in the '09 movie,_ " he said to himself. Suddenly, he felt his feet on a metallic surface. William opened his eyes and found that he was indeed standing in the corridors of the Starship _Enterprise_ that he had thought of.

 

  
"Each area on this ship is based on your thoughts of the best-ever location of its type-Main Engineering, the Bridge, and the rest," Yen Sid said. "E.R.I.N. can take over from here. However, there is one last thing."

"And that is?" William asked. "Once you arrive in each world, E.R.I.N. will give you a cover story and identity you must follow until the A.I.C. plays its hand. If you do not, you risk compromising your mission...and possibly losing your life in the process," Yen Sid said.

 

"I understand, Master," William said. "I shall try my best." Just as Yen Sid's form began to disappear, he smiled and said, "I know you will, William."

As soon as Yen Sid's form had completely disappeared, E.R.I.N.'s voice began to speak again. "Please enter the turbolift," it said. A nearby door opened. William walked into the open car and looked around for a moment. "Bridge," William said. The doors slid closed.

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a kind reminder, this story is the same as in 30 Worlds, Episode I: "Sofia's Destiny," until the designated scene in the next chapter.

_30 Worlds: The Soul Bond Chronicles_

  
Episode I: “A New Destiny”

Chapter One

 

_William had been given the identity of the son of Princess Melody, daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel of the kingdom of Mordovia. In the seventh year of the union of Enchancia's King Roland II and Queen Miranda, Princess Melody was sent to Enchancia to act as Mordovia's ambassador._

_During his mission in the World of Sofia the First, William would be enrolled in the Royal Preparatory Academy, colloquially known as "Royal Prep," alongside King Roland and Queen Miranda's three children: Princess Amber, Prince James...and Princess Sofia._

_Remembering Yen Sid's admonition, William maintained his cover as Princess Melody's son for three years without any indications of the A.I.C.'s intentions._

_That is where our story resumes..._

 

THREE YEARS LATER

William smiled as he walked into the castle that was home to Royal Prep. One of his classmates smiled at him.

"William, how are you doing this morning?" she said. William recognized the voice as belonging to Princess Sofia I, the step-daughter of King Roland II and Queen Miranda of Enchancia. William smiled back at Sofia.

 

"Oh, I'm doing fine, Sofia," William said. "I'm looking forward to Flying Rally practice this afternoon."

A red flash of light approached where William and Sofia were standing. It resolved into Headmistress Flora, one of Royal Prep's three co-headmistresses. "William, Sofia, I must inform you that Flying Rally practice has been canceled due to security concerns—at least for you two," she said.

 

"May I ask what security concerns you are alluding to, Headmistress?" William asked Flora. "A mysterious being, identifying itself as the Great Leader, has issued a threat to both of you," Flora said, producing a small crystal from the folds of her robe.

Sofia recognized the crystal as a Frism, a mysterious and magical object that could store recorded sounds in its Frozen Forme. Then, when warmed, the sounds could be played back.  
Flora tapped her magic wand against the Frism. Its milky white color turned transparent. Then, a voice began to speak. " _This is the Great Leader of the Army of Inter-universal Chaos_ ," the voice said. " _This is a message to all in the kingdom of Enchancia. If we encounter Prince William of Mordovia and Princess Sofia I of Enchancia, we will do what we can to destroy them._ "

 

  
"Your parents have already been notified, Sofia, as have your mother, William," Flora said. "I am afraid that until this threat is nullified, I must ask you to leave Royal Prep...and never return."  
"But, ma'am, if we leave, we'll be fair game for the A.I.C," William said. "My sisters and I have anticipated this," Flora said. "Deep under this castle, there is a hidden fortress where you two can reside until we deem it safe for you to return. It has been fortified against all known magical spells. Your personal effects have already been transported there. Please follow me."

Flora turned and began to float away. William and Sofia shared concerned looks as they began to follow her.

 

In a small closet just off of one of Royal Prep's stables, Flora tapped a button with the tip of her magic wand. A panel on the ground parted to reveal a long, dark, downward tunnel. A ladder ran the height of the tunnel, while torches ignited to light the way down.

"Ladies first," William said, gesturing for Sofia to proceed down the ladder. "I sure hope you know what you and your sisters are planning," Sofia said to Flora.

"I hope so, too," Flora said as William began his own journey down the ladder. Then, as the panel slid closed once more, Flora started crying then repeated, "I hope so, too."

 

Once Sofia finished her descent, she stepped aside to allow William to step off the ladder. Suddenly, a voice could be heard. " _Presence of authorized individual detected_ ," it said. " _Activating all systems._ "  
Lights flared into life all over the chamber, revealing a long metallic corridor. Sofia cocked an eyebrow. "There is something you're not telling me," she said.

"There is, Sofia," William said. "E.R.I.N., prepare for new user authorization." A black panel next to where Sofia stood appeared, then glowed into life. " _New user, please identify for hand-print, voice-print and retinal scan,_ " the computer voice spoke.

  
William gestured for Sofia to touch her hand to the panel, then to lean in towards the panel. "Princess Sofia I of Enchancia," she said. A light glowed against Sofia's face. Finally, a magnified image of Sofia's eye—down to the blood vessels—appeared on the panel. Then, the words "PRINCESS SOFIA I—New User Registration Confirmed" appeared.

" _Welcome aboard, Princess Sofia. I am E.R.I.N. It is my duty to serve the needs of the crew and passengers of this vessel_ ," the voice said. "E.R.I.N.?" Sofia said. " **E** lectronic **R** econnaissance and **I** ntelligence **N** etwork," William said.

"And what vessel is this?" Sofia said. "Follow me, and all your questions shall be answered," William said.

Sofia shook her head, then followed William down the mysterious corridor.

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note: This chapter will be the same as in 30 Worlds, Episode I: “Sofia's Destiny” up to the scene in the turbolift where William professes his love to Sofia.

_30 Worlds: The Soul Bond Chronicles_

Episode I: “A New Destiny”

 

Chapter Two

As William led Sofia down the corridor, William gave the grand tour. "This vessel is the Enterprise. It was given to me by the great wizard Yen Sid, who tasked me with saving thirty worlds, each with one person or entity I must protect from the A.I.C.," William said. "In this world, you, Sofia, are the key."

Sofia stood silently as William led her into a room dominated by a huge diagram.

 

"When it was given to me three years ago, Master Yen Sid told me that the ship's external appearance would be based upon the imagination of the first person to register as an authorized user," William said. "As a result, the ship appears as you see it on the diagram before you."

"What is this room for, anyway?" Sofia asked. "This room houses the propulsion systems," William said. "The byproducts of the two unique fuel elements that power the engines also power the ship's systems."

"If this room is so amazing to me, I wonder how the rest of this ship will be," Sofia said. "Well then, let's find out," William said. "Follow me."  William gestured for Sofia to follow him. A door marked "Turbolift" opened at their approach. "Level, please," E.R.I.N. said. "Bridge," William said.

 

  
As the car began to move, William turned to Sofia. "I am sorry I lied to you about whom I really am, Sofia," William said. "But, Master Yen Sid told me that I must assume a cover identity in each world and keep up that identity until the A.I.C. makes their intentions in that world known, no matter how long that may take. If I do not do that, I risk compromising my mission to save the 30 worlds. Since the A.I.C. issued the threat against you and me, that part of the equation was filled in."

  
William turned his back to Sofia and crossed his arms. "But, as I pretended to be Prince William of Mordovia, something happened that I did not plan for in my strategy for this phase of the mission," William said. "As I spent time with you at Royal Prep, I realized that, no matter the cost, I would protect you and your people. Because..."

William uncrossed his arms and turned back to face Sofia. "...I love you, Sofia the First," William finished. A shocked expression crossed Sofia's face. Then, a single tear began to form. William reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He used it to wipe the tear away. "I'll accept it if you do not share these feelings, but I'll continue to protect you for as long as it takes, because I do love you, even if you do not love me," William said.

 

  
Sofia looked up at William, then took William's head in her hands and kissed William on the lips. Suddenly, a blue-white light filled the turbolift car. An ethereal chiming sound began, which grew louder as time passed.

As soon as William and Sofia broke their kiss, a voice emanated from throughout the Bridge. “William, Sofia, you are now Soul bound.” The Bridge filled with white light, revealing Yen Sid. “Master, what do you mean?” William said.

 

“William, I read about Soul Bonds,” Sofia said. “In magical cultures such as Enchancia, when two people who are destined to be together admit their love for each other, they become bound in literally every way possible.”

“Exactly, Sofia,” Yen Sid said. “And those who are so bound are considered to be both adults and…” Yen Sid trailed off. “What is it, Master?” William asked. “It is not actually my place to inform you of this,” Yen Sid said.

 

“Whose place is it, then?” William asked. “Mine,” a female voice called out. The Bridge became filled with red mist, revealing a tall, slender woman. Sofia recognized the woman and ran to hug her. “Scarlett!” Sofia said.

As soon as Sofia and Scarlett's hug broke, Sofia smiled at William. “William, this is Princess Scarlett of Cinnabar, my childhood friend and mentor. From my second year as a princess, she has trained me as a kunoichi.”

 

William recognized the Japanese word for a female practitioner of ninjutsu. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” William said, bowing to Scarlett. “To you as well,” Scarlett said, returning the bow.

“So, Princess Scarlett, what else does a soul bond mean for those involved?” William said. “Well, William, in addition to emancipation for those under the age of eighteen, a soul bond also means that the two are recognized as married,” Scarlett said.

 

 

William and Sofia shared shocked looks. “You mean that William and I are officially married?” Sofia asked. “Yes, Sofia,” Scarlett said. “That also requires me to inform William of who he truly is.”  
Scarlett turned her attention back to William. “William, you are—in actuality—a prince of my kingdom of Cinnabar and blood heir of the Cinnabarian crown,” Scarlett said. “Which makes me a little sad to say, however.”

“What do you mean?” William asked. “Your biological father killed my father and nearly destroyed Cinnabar,” Scarlett said. “What is my biological father's name?” William said. “His name is Cedric,” Scarlett said.

“Cedric?” Sofia asked. “You don't mean Lord Cee-dric, right?” “As you call him so, yes,” Scarlett said. “William, Sofia, we should notify King Roland and Queen Miranda of this situation immediately.”

 

 

“Agreed,” Yen Sid said. “The sooner, the better.” “I have an idea, then,” William said. “Today are the scheduled parent-teacher conferences, right, Sofia?” “Yeah,” Sofia said. William then turned back to Yen Sid and Scarlett and gestured for them to stand next to a pair of doors marked “Battle Bridge Emergency Turbolift.”

“E.R.I.N., hail Headmistresses Flora, Fauna and Meriwether,” William said. The giant viewscreen at the front of the Bridge activated, revealing Flora, Fauna and Meriwether. “ _William, Sofia, I hope you two have a very good reason to break communications silence_ ,” Flora said.

“We do, Headmistresses,” William said, gesturing to Yen Sid, who crossed into range of the viewscreen's sensors. “ _Oh my goodness_ ,” Flora said. “ _Master Yen Sid, what a pleasure to see you again_.” “To you as well, Flora old friend,” Yen Sid said. “I bring good tidings to you.”

 

  
“ _What’s the good news?_ ” Fauna said. “I have detected a Soul Bond among two of your students,” Yen Sid said. “ _That_ is _good news,_ ” Meriwether said. “ _In fact, that is the first Soul Bond known to have occurred since we three became headmistresses of Royal Prep. Who are they?_ ”

“You're looking at them,” Yen Sid said, gesturing to William and Sofia. Flora, Fauna and Meriwether shared shocked looks at each other. “And that's not all,” William said. “Scarlett?”

Scarlett walked into the view of the screen's visual sensors. “ _Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow_ ,” Fauna said. “ _How long has it been?_ ” “About six years,” Scarlett said. “Ever since the cataclysm that destroyed my kingdom of Cinnabar. However, I have quietly been rebuilding it ever since.”

“In fact, I recently found a lost heir of the kingdom,” Scarlett continued. “Me,” William said. William then explained his mission to defeat the A.I.C., the circumstances of his and Sofia's Soul Bond and how Scarlett informed William of his true heritage.

  
“Today would be a perfect day to inform Mom and Dad of what has happened,” Sofia said. “ _Of course it is_ ,” Fauna said. “ _In fact, today we can also demonstrate to the student body the rituals required to recognize a Soul Bond._ ”

 

 

And so, a few hours later, King Roland and Queen Miranda of Enchancia walked into the office shared by Flora, Fauna and Meriwether. “Your Majesties, how are you doing today?” Flora asked. “Well, thank you, Madam Flora,” Roland said.

“You both picked a fine day to visit us here,” Fauna said. “What do you mean, Madam Fauna?” Miranda asked. “There has been a Soul Bond discovered today,” Meriwether said. “That is indeed good news,” Roland said. 

 

“In fact, we'd like you both to attend the traditional wedding ceremony for the bonded ones,” Flora said. “It would mean so much to the bonded ones to have you two present for the ceremony.” “Of course it would be our pleasure to grace their ceremony with our presence,” Miranda said.

“In fact, if I remember my schooling here enough, it is my responsibility as ruler of the kingdom to be present and bless the union under the laws and traditions of the realm,” Roland said. “You always were a fine student, Roland,” Fauna said. 

 

A knock sounded on the door. “Enter,” Meriwether said. The door opened, revealing Prince Zandar of Tangu. “Headmistresses, Your Majesties, the wedding ceremony is ready to begin in the central hall. All students and staff are gathered,” Zandar said.

“Very well, Zandar,” Flora said. “Let’s go.” Zandar led Flora, Fauna, Meriwether, Roland and Miranda to the central hall. Inside, all of the students and staff of Royal Prep were gathered. Zandar, Roland and Miranda were gestured to sit in a row of three specially-prepared seats next to the lectern from which the three headmistresses would oversee the ceremony.

 

 

“Students and staff of Royal Preparatory Academy, we have gathered you here on this day to announce to you that a Soul Bond has been forged amongst two of the student body,” Flora said. “Although a Soul Bond is recognized by all kingdoms of the Everrealm as a legal wedding, the subjects of this bond have requested that an actual wedding ceremony be held to consecrate the bond these two students share. We have decided to honor their request.”

“At this time, please rise for the bride and groom,” Fauna said. The Academy Royal Band began to play as the doors into the hall opened to admit the bound couple. A gasp sounded from Roland and Miranda when they saw that the bride of the bound couple was Sofia.

 

 

As soon as William and Sofia arrived at the lectern, Fauna was the next to speak. “I am sure that you recognize our couple. But there is something you must know about the groom,” Fauna said. She then launched into an explanation of the Cinnabarian Cataclysm, as well as how William was sent to another world and the beginnings of his mission against the A.I.C.

“Officially, William here is William Edward Felchenerow III, Prince of Cinnabar,” Fauna said. “With their wedding today, we hereby declare that William Edward Felchenerow III and Sofia Lynn Roland I have graduated from Royal Preparatory Academy.”

 

  
The gathered audience cheered. Meriwether held up her hands to ask for silence, which was granted. “And now, to bless the happy couple, please welcome His Royal Majesty, Roland II, King of Enchancia,” Meriwether said.

Roland stood from his chair and walked up to the lectern. “Thank you, Headmistress Meriwether,” Roland said. “I remember the first time I met my stepdaughter when I asked for the castle village shoemaker—who is now my wife, Queen Miranda—to assist me with some urgent business. We met and fell in love, which led Sofia to become a part of my family.”

“Over these last seven years, I was blessed to see Sofia grow from the shy little girl I first met that fateful day to the beautiful and amazing young woman who stands before me on this day. While I am saddened to see her leave us, I am content to know that she will be with someone who loves her and will take care of her for the rest of their lives,” Roland continued. “Therefore, it is my proud duty and privilege to bless the destined union of William Edward Felchenerow III and Sofia Lynn Roland I under the laws and traditions of the Kingdom of Enchancia.”

 

 

Roland stepped away from the lectern and moved back to sit next to Miranda and Zandar. “Next, to speak on behalf of the student body of Royal Preparatory Academy, Prince Zandar of Tangu,” Flora said.

Zandar stood and moved to stand behind the lectern. “Thank you, Headmistresses,” Zandar said. “As student body representative, I am honored to speak words of encouragement, goodwill and farewell to two who are leaving us to travel a new life path together.”

 

Zandar turned his head to look at Sofia. “Sofia, while you were slow in adjusting to royal ways at the beginning, you eventually became more of a royal than any of us can ever hope to be,” Zandar continued. “Your bravery in protecting Royal Prep from forces like Miss Nettle and Princess Ivy helped us all see that true royalty lies not in titles or honors; it actually lies in the heart and mind of the person.”

Zandar turned to face William. “William, although you misled us as to who you really were the entire time you were here, we now realize why you had to do this. Your mission forced you to lie to people you grew to know, love and care for. Your dedication to the ideals and requirements of your quest indicates that like Sofia, you are a true royal. I am proud to call you one of us,” Zandar said.

“May your memories of Royal Prep help guide you on the next phase of your combined journey,” Zandar finished before bowing to William and Sofia and moving back to his seat next to Roland and Miranda.

 

“Thank you, Prince Zandar,” Flora said as she resumed the lectern. “The traditional wedding ceremony performed for a couple who have been joined by a Soul Bond combines elements of the wedding traditions of many of the cultures of the Everrealm. This is to show that while on the surface, we may be different in many ways, beneath we are all one people.”

“We begin with a moment of silence for the loved ones not present on this day—whether through death, illness or other factors. Know this: while their physical presence is missed, their spirits are present to honor you, William and Sofia,” Fauna said. 

 

 

The central hall fell silent for a moment as thoughts moved to the people who were not there to celebrate the magical moment unfurling around them.

“The practice of handfasting is a part of traditional wedding rites in Brazendell, wherein the couple declares that, despite today's unique circumstances, they are marrying each other of their own free will. Prince William, Princess Sofia, please step forward,” Flora said.

 

Flora floated out from behind the lectern as William and Sofia stepped forward, hands entwined. “Prince William of Cinnabar, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, do you consent to enter this ceremony?” Flora asked.

 

“Yes,” William and Sofia both said. Flora made an orange string appear in the air. “William, Sofia, please look into each other's eyes,” Flora said. “Oh, you already are.” This brought a chuckle from the audience.

“Ahem. Sofia, will you share in William’s pain and seek to alleviate it?” Flora asked Sofia. “I will,” Sofia said. “And William, will you share in Sofia’s pain and seek to alleviate it?” Flora asked William. “I will,” William said. “And so the binding is made,” Flora said, making the orange string wrap around William and Sofia's hands.

 

 

Next, Flora made a yellow string appear. “Sofia, will you share in William’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in him?” Flora asked. “I will,” Sofia said. “William, will you share in Sofia’s laughter and look for the brightness and positive in her?” Flora asked. “I will,” William said. “And so the binding is made,” Flora said.

 

Next, Fauna made a green string appear. “Sofia, will you share in William’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?” Fauna asked. “I will,” Sofia said. “And William, will you share in Sofia’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?” Fauna asked. “I will,” William said. “And so the binding is made,” Fauna said.

 

Fauna then produced a white string. “Sofia, will you share in William’s dreams?” Fauna asked. “I will,” Sofia said. “And William, will you share in Sofia’s dreams?” Fauna asked William. “I will,” William said. “And so the binding is made,” Fauna said.

 

Meriwether made a red string appear. “Sofia, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?” Meriwether asked. “I will,” Sofia said. “And William, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?” Meriwether asked William. “I will,” William said. “And so the binding is made,” Meriwether said.

 

Finally, Meriwether made a blue string appear. “Sofia, will you honor William as an equal in this union?” Meriwether asked. “I will,” Sofia said. “And William, will you honor Sofia as an equal in this union?” Meriwether asked William. “I will,” William said. “And so the binding is made,” Meriwether said.

 

After the exchange of rings, Flora sniffed back a tear, then smiled and said to William and Sofia, “William and Sofia, on behalf of all those present, and by the strength of your own love and the Soul Bond you share, I now officially pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

 

 

William and Sofia shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The central hall became filled with the same white light and chiming that accompanied their original bonding. Gasps arose from the audience before they stood and cheered the successful completion of the impromptu wedding ceremony.

::TBC::

 

_Note from William “Blissey” Raymer: The Handfasting rites seen in this chapter were transcribed from an article on "A Practical Wedding," but altered to accommodate William and Sofia.[Here is the link](https://apracticalwedding.com/wedding-ceremony-scripts/) to that article. Simply scroll down to "A Wedding Ceremony Script for a Handfasting."_

 


End file.
